


【圈套｜飛唐】用生命呼喚你

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: *取名真的無能*好喜歡孟少飛「唐毅唐毅唐毅」叫個不停XDD





	【圈套｜飛唐】用生命呼喚你

「唐毅！我的青蛙上衣不見了！」  
「唐毅！我的炒蛋要全熟的喔！」  
「唐毅！我的FIFI翹的很奇怪！」  
「唐毅！你把我襯衫弄破了啦！」  
「唐毅！……」

每天早上，唐毅跟孟少飛家裡總是會出現這類大大小小，既日常又光怪的問題或叮嚀，夾雜著一聲聲的「唐毅」，家裡的隨從小弟們早已司空見慣：  
「老闆娘又在叫老闆了耶！」  
「哪天不是這樣？」  
「你們算過老闆一天要被叫幾次嗎？」  
「有一百次吧……」  
來接送的小弟們在玄關竊竊私語，忽然被推開的大門夾雜冷冽的問句  
「你們在說什麼？」  
小弟們嚇得四處亂竄還邊語無倫次的道歉  
「啊啊老闆你還在啊！不是，老闆你還活著！不是，……」  
「老闆老闆，老闆娘，不是，孟警官叫您呢！」  
樓下正亂成一團，樓上又傳來孟少飛的聲響  
「唐毅！唐毅！」  
「來了來了！」  
聽見孟少飛叫喚，唐毅的表情柔軟了些，他將一把薄荷塞給小弟，丟下簡簡單單的命令「把這個切碎。」接著咚咚咚地小跑著上樓去了，留下虛驚一場後面面相覷的小弟們。

唐毅踏進臥室，孟少飛立刻湊上來  
「唐毅你剛剛怎麼不回我！」  
「我去摘薄荷，你不是要吃薄荷炒蛋？」  
「對對對你快點做！那我的青蛙上衣呢？你看我的FIFI今天是不是很奇怪！還有，唐毅你把我襯衫弄破了你要賠給我！！」  
「好，我等一下就下去炒蛋，你的青蛙上衣拿去洗了還沒乾，FIFI很好不要擔心，襯衫是你自己昨天脫太急幹嘛怪我？」  
「那還不是你一直揉我才會弄破！」  
「我揉你哪裡了？」  
「你揉我……」  
孟少飛忽然說不下去了，唐毅眼角帶笑，看著孟少飛耳根慢慢發紅，接著湊近他耳朵邊，慢慢的用氣音吐出不適合這青天白日的字眼  
「你說我揉你哪裡？嗯？你昨天不是很喜歡我揉的嗎？」  
「唐毅！」  
唐毅躲過孟少飛揮來的腿，輕笑著下樓去了，留下又狼狽又臉紅的孟少飛。

孟少飛搗鼓了半天，終於挑到一件衣服，整理好FIFI下樓來，唐毅正好把餐盤放到桌上，孟少飛坐下來拿了叉子就吃，邊嚼還邊說  
「唐毅這個火腿比上次好吃！」  
「哦哦唐毅這個薄荷炒蛋好香耶！」  
「唐毅我的咖啡要多一點牛奶！」  
唐毅在對面細嚼慢嚥，邊幫孟少飛倒咖啡、遞胡椒粉、擦嘴，聽孟少飛叨叨絮絮說著不停，話裡夾雜著許許多多的「唐毅」。  
早飯後唐毅順路送孟少飛上班，車開到偵三隊門口，局裡的人早已習慣看著那輛豪華的黑頭車在門前停上十五分鐘，然後他們剛升職的隊長滿臉通紅從車上下來，用力甩上門的同時對著車裡的人大吼「唐毅你這個變態！」然後跺著腳進入偵三隊。

唐毅目送孟少飛進門上班，在前往世海集團的路上，他忽然想起今早聽到小弟的八卦私語，他曾經想認認真真的計算孟少飛到底一天能喚他多少次。唐毅坐在車上，天馬行空的思緒飄過，他想，孟少飛對於他的稱呼跟其他人也沒什麼兩樣，可是又跟其他人都不一樣。  
紅葉嘴裡的唐毅，是多年兄妹情誼的溫暖  
江勁堂喊的唐毅，是怪腔怪調的調侃  
Andy喊的唐毅，是故作曖昧的嫵媚  
可是孟少飛，孟少飛也是這樣日復一日的聲聲呼喚他，但他的每一句「唐毅」裡，卻有那麼多情緒，在深夜裡柔情似水的拖著尾音，在他痛苦時關懷備至的溫暖安撫，生活裡充滿活力的吵鬧，為了一些日常小事而急切的叫喚，每一聲都是他生命裡的所有光亮，那樣樸實而美好。

下班時分，唐毅來接孟少飛回家，路上車流量高，走走停停，捱到達偵三隊時孟少飛已經站在門口等，看見唐毅的車小跑著過去，上了車便撲在唐毅懷裡，委委屈屈的喊  
「唐毅你好慢我害腿很酸累死了又餓！」  
「唐毅我想吃辣味炸豬排配可樂！」  
穿過車窗暮色映在孟少飛頭上的FIFI上，那一小撮頭髮尖被薄暮裡金色的垂陽照的發光，唐毅想起第一眼見到孟少飛時的景象，在唐國棟的葬禮上，孟少飛揪著他的衣領氣憤地要求他說出真相，那時他頭上的FIFI也是這樣在他眼前晃動，孟少飛當年那樣尖銳的喊他的名字，死纏爛打的跟著他四年，把他從泥淖裡挖出來，與他相識相處，往後也將永遠與他相愛，唐毅知道，他會在孟少飛每個呼喚聲裡，成為一個平凡而幸福的人。


End file.
